


Untouchable Face

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [43]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Ani Defranco, Except it's karaoke, F/M, It's a confusing time for Alex, Jim is pretty silent, M/M, Post Break Up Pre Hook Up, Song fic, That Damn Radio, Uniquely understanding Michelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: Taking a long hot shower to reset himself, he found himself at the bar at the Wild Pony with two drinks empty in front of him, and a third in his hand. Downing the shot, he grimaced realizing it was tequila. No salt. No lime. Shuddering a bit, he looked around to get his bearings. It was karaoke night, one of his usual favourite hobbies and why he usually started his leave early enough to arrive in Roswell on a Thursday. Debating on if he was going to sing, he flipped through the book with all the songs available. Nodding his head, he was debating between angry break up a la Alanis Morissette's "You Oughta Know," or something a bit less obvious.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Jim Valenti, Jim Valenti/Michelle Valenti
Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/123726
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Untouchable Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a1_kitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/gifts).



> Song: Untouchable Face  
> Artist: Ani DiFranco  
> Released: 1996
> 
> I own zero rights to anything in this fic. Please don't sue. I'm poor.

Alex wasn't entirely sure why he walked all the way out to the Wild Pony, but his mind had been on autopilot after the slightly less than wonderful conversation he'd had with Jim. Jim had been kind, sensitive, caring. All the things that Alex loved him for, and all the things that drew him to his best frenemy's Dad. Their affair had started simply enough one night when he was 24, on the eve of Jim's 42nd birthday. Alex was on leave and not at all eager to head back to his family's house, Jim had been alone out at the cabin as Michelle and Kyle weren't able to make it that night.

Heavy conversation, aided by the great social lubricant known as tequila led to Alex making a half hearted pass at Jim, who was definitely giving off DILF vibes to those who were paying attention. A smile turned into a laugh. The laugh to a hug. The hug to a kiss. The kiss to a night of passion that left both men spent and walking just a little funny for a few days. Michelle had, to a degree, made her peace with the fact that Jim wasn't entirely faithful to their wedding vows, but at the same time, was still annoyed by it. They made damn sure that she didn't find out it was Alex he was stepping out on her with. Jim had made a commitment to himself that he would only sleep with Alex or Michelle, and no one else. He found the balance he'd been searching for and didn't feel any need to upset that.

Until he and Michelle started going to couple's therapy. She knew he'd been having a long term affair, without the first clue about who it was. It was Jim who chose to call it quits with Alex. The ensuing conversation had not gone over particularly well, leaving Alex angry and confused, but in an effort to save his dignity, he left the cabin, got in his car, and drove back to his hotel. 

Taking a long hot shower to reset himself, he found himself at the bar at the Wild Pony with two drinks empty in front of him, and a third in his hand. Downing the shot, he grimaced realizing it was tequila. No salt. No lime. Shuddering a bit, he looked around to get his bearings. It was karaoke night, one of his usual favourite hobbies and why he usually started his leave early enough to arrive in Roswell on a Thursday. Debating on if he was going to sing, he flipped through the book with all the songs available. Nodding his head, he was debating between angry break up a la Alanis Morissette's "You Oughta Know," or something a bit less obvious. Looking up as the door opened and in walked Jim and Michelle, he felt his eye spasm but wouldn't let it really show. The empty glasses in front of him would be good cover anyway. 

Returning a friendly smile and wave to Michelle, it wasn't her fault after all, he had no problem carrying on business as usual. He vaguely acknowledged Jim, not with the usual enthusiasm he had, even before they were exchanging bodily fluids with each other. Glancing down at the song menu in front of him, he smirked. Nodding to himself, he jotted down the song on the sheet and slid it back over to the random unnamed bartender as he was distancing himself from Maria because he couldn't take her pitying look when she sensed what was up with him. He was just grateful that Isobel and Michael weren't here because they always knew what he was thinking and feeling and he just didn't have it in him tonight.

Downing a few more shots of liquid courage, when his name was called, he walked up to the stage, steadying himself by sitting on the stool that had been provided. Mr. Tequila was playing nice. For now. Hopefully he'd keep playing nice with Mr. Beer who was joining him on stage.  
As the opening cords started, he nodded his head to the beat, allowing a small smile to cross his face, singing like it was a personal secret.

_Think I'm going for a walk now_  
_I feel a little unsteady_  
_I don't want no one to follow me_  
_Except maybe you_  
_I could make you happy, you know_  
_If you weren't already_  
_I could do a lot of things_  
_And I do_

Looking up into the audience, his eyes scanned the crowd. Letting his gaze rest somewhere in the vague direction of Jim, he smirked. 

_Tell you the truth I prefer the worst of you_  
_Too bad you had to have a better half_  
_She's not really my type_  
_But I think you two are forever_  
_And I hate to say it, but you're perfect together_

With a shit eating grin he continued, tapping his foot in time he briefly made eye contact with Jim.

_So fuck you_  
_And your untouchable face_  
_Fuck you_  
_For existing in the first place_  
_And who am I?_  
_That I should be vying for your touch_  
_I said who am I?_  
_I bet you can't even tell me that much_

Taking a pull from his beer, he swayed to the beat of the song.

_2:30 in the morning and my gas tank will be empty soon_  
_Neon sign on the horizon_  
_Rubbing elbows with the moon_  
_Safe haven of the sleepless_  
_Where the deep fryer's always on_  
_Radio is counting down top 20 country songs_

Alex spared a moment to offer Maria a smile and a wink.

_Out on the porch the fly strip is_  
_Waving like a flag in the wind_  
_You know I really don't look forward_  
_To seeing you again_  
_You look like a photograph of yourself_  
_Taken from far far away_  
_I won't know what to do and_  
_I won't know what to say except_

Alex leans forward, stressing the first word, though his ability to focus is somewhat impaired. Meaning he could see about 10 feet in front of him and that was about it.

_Fuck you_  
_And your untouchable face_  
_Fuck you_  
_For existing in the first place_  
_And who am I?_  
_That I should be vying for your touch_  
_I said who am I?_  
_I bet you can't even tell me that much_

Alex lurched back slightly, almost overcorrecting himself and falling off the stool. Managing to recover himself, he firmly planted his hand on the mic stand, and stayed fairly still. Looking in the general direction he know Jim and Michelle to be in, he sang with a little spite and a little confusion.

_I see you and I'm so perplexed_  
_What was I thinking_  
_What will I think of next_  
_Where can I hide?_  
_In the back room there's a lamp_  
_That hangs over the pool table_  
_And the fan that's on it swings_  
_Gently side to side_  
_There's a changing constellation_  
_Of balls as we are playing_  
_I see Orion and say nothing_  
_The only thing I can think of saying is_

Leaning into the word, and managing to not fall on his face, he pours every ounce of frustration and anger into the first two words.

_Fuck you_  
_And your untouchable face_  
_Fuck you_  
_For existing in the first place_  
_And who am I?_  
_That I should be vying for your touch_  
_I said who am I?_  
_I bet you can't even tell me that much_

Getting to his feet, he all but tipped over. Setting the microphone back in the stand, the karaoke track seemed to pick up with the end of the song. 

_And who am I?_  
_I bet you can't even tell me that much_

_I said who am I?_  
_Somebody just tell me that much_

_I said who am I?_  
_Somebody just tell me that much_

_And who am I?_  
_Somebody just tell me that much_

_Who am I?_  
_Somebody, somebody just tell me that much_  
_Said oh oh oh_

Weaving off the stage and making a less than discreet exit, Alex took a deep breath of the cooling night air, oblivious to the kerfuffle that was transpiring behind him. Finding a nice dark shadow to stand in, he spotted his hotel's sign glowing in the distance. On unsteady feet, he started making the trek, sighing as he heard his name being called out behind him.

Spinning on the heel of his shoe a little too quickly, he stumbled and fell on his ass on the sidewalk. Letting himself slowly sink back, he shimmied himself to lay on the sidewalk, with his head in the sparse grass. At this point he didn't really care about much of anything. Squinting to focus his vision, he was slightly startled to see Michelle looking down at him with an expression that was 1 part concern, 1 part understanding and 3 parts open amusement. 

"Sounds like you and my husband have a lot of things to talk about don't you think?"

Feeling his face go pale, she shook her head and waved her hand as if sending his concern to the wind.

"I'm not as oblivious as Jim sometimes thinks I am."

"We did plenty of talking tonight Michelle. No more talking. He made himself clear. He loves you. And he loves me. But he wants to make things work with you and he can't do that if I'm in the picture."

Smiling softly, she offered him a hand up, grip tight as a vice and unyielding. She was the sheriff department's secret weapon. Maternal and kind, but would and could and DID fuck up your day if you deserved it. 

"Don't worry Alex. I've already talked to him about that. Tomorrow, when you're sober, Jim is going to stop by your hotel to see you off."

"I'm not leaving for 4 more days."

Michelle shrugged as she walked away. Hollering over her shoulder she laughed.

"I'll make sure to send him over with plenty of condoms!"

Alex stood there stunned for a moment before shaking his head and resuming his walk to his hotel.

"Strange night. Very strange night."


End file.
